kingsraid_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Miruru
Miruru Miruru is a Machanic Class Hero with a base rating of 2 stars. She specializes at dealing large amounts of AoE physical damage. Skills Unique Weapon Using Miruru Overview Miruru's kit is designed to fight groups of enemies. Every skill she has hits multiple enemies, and all of her actives come with some sort of CC. Her 1 is a knockback that hits a small cluster of enemies in front of her for moderate damage, while her 2 bounces across the screen 3 times, with each bounce dealing damage and occasionally knocking the surrounding enemies down. Her 3 is her big finisher, dealing massive damage to all enemies in a medium sized AoE and slowing all enemies hit. Put all of this together and you can clearly see that Miruru is one of the top contenders for clearing PvE content, raids included. One of the interesting things about Miruru is that all of her skills gain a 25% crit chance increase when maxed which, coupled with her 50% base critical damage, makes leveling her skills up increase her power significantly more than it does many other characters, so if you plan on doing limited stockade refreshes consider making Miruru a priority. Gear Miruru is a powerhouse DPS, and her damage spreads across the entire enemy team. With crit chance on all of her gear and a heroic crit chance rune her skills can reach 90% crit chance, meaning Miruru benefits more from crit chance and crit damage than most other characters. Still, Miruru has a 4 mana skill worth using, so attack speed will never be wasted on her either. Options to look for: * + Critical hit chance * + % Attack * + Critical Hit damage * + Attack Speed * + Hp recovery/attack (Lifesteal) PvP Miruru's kit translates very well into PvP. Her passives are great for pinging away weak units, her CC is strong, and her third skill will devastate any unit that happens to be in it's radius. In fact, you could argue that she is blatantly overpowered... if everything actually triggers. Her passive has a 50% chance of triggering, so some matches it does almost nothing, and the same thing applies to her bounce shot, which is her strongest CC when it works. Her third skill's radius is rather small as well, so sometimes you only catch 1 enemy in it and miss the most pertinent ones. That's not to say she's bad. A single knock-back from someone else on your team is very likely to put the enemy front-line and back-line close enough together that her third skill will likely hit who you need it to, and her damage is high enough that the enemy will feel her presence, variance or not. Just remember, she is a little slow, so being able to last long enough for her to do her job is important. Use Miruru if: * You want to focus on AoE damage * You need a physical DPS with CC * You want a high damage AoE skill to round out your team Don't use Miruru if: * You want to avoid variance as much as possible * You are trying to build a team around magic damage synergy * You have another slow DPS unit